Clove's Story
by littlemissliv
Summary: The Hunger Games from Clove's Point of View
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on Reaping Day morning, scared and, (I hate to admit it.) a little bit excited. I love to see the people that represent District 2 fighting all the other tributes and always winning. I love being part of a Career District. I don't know what I would do if I was from somewhere like District 12! Ew! "Clove!" I hear my mother calling me, and I am forced to jerk myself out of my thoughts. "Breakfast's ready! Hurry up!" she calls, "I'll be there in a minute" I screech back, and quickly brush out my long black hair and put on a knee-length shimmery grey dress. I look out the window, "Matches the sky," I mutter. the sky was dark grey instead of the usual bright blue. Must be an omen, I thought to myself as I sat down at the table.

Usually, my younger brother Phillius and I had protein shakes for breakfast, but today, we were given eggs and crispy bacon. I savored every bite of the meal. "Clove! Phillius! Get your shoes on, and Clove, don't even think about wearing your combat boots!" My mother yelled. My mother used to work in the Nut, a mountain in the center of District 2, and nearly got her eardrums blown out in an explosion. That's why she always yells instead of talking normally. she thinks we can't hear her. My father is another story, he's the town drunk, and everybody used to think that Phillius and i would be a waste of time like him, and I think they still do, even though we exell in training. My father once attacked me when I was eleven, but he made the mistake of cornering me right next to the kitchen knives, and I nearly killed him. I still don't feel bad about it.

"Can I have your hand?" a person asks me, "What?" "Can I have your hand miss?" the Peacekeeper asks me. It takes a moment's thought to realize that I walked all the way to the town hall while I was thinking about my stupid father. I hold out my hand and the Peacekeeper takes a little blood. I walk toward the Fourteen year-old girl section and wait there for what seems like an eternity. Finally, the Capitol escort Phlavia comes to the stage. I barely even hear her as she welcomes us and the video plays. i want to get to the part where they choose the tributes. "Now, it is time to choose the boy and girl who will represent District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games!" Phlavia exclaims. The crowd goes wild. "Ladies first" Phlavia says. She walks over to the glass bowl that has all the girl's names in it and selects one name from the bowl. She takes her time unwrapping the paper and reads the name. "Clove Sevina!"


	2. Chapter 2

I go numb. I can barely even feel my legs as they escort the rest of my body to the stage, Peacekeepers on either side of me. I shake Phlavia's hand and make it look like I'm proud to be there, which, in a way, I guess I am. I go even more numb when she announces the boy's name. Cato Roed. The only boy who could ever beat me in a fight, not to mention he was two years older than me. I am only 14. "Clove and Cato! The two tributes of District 2!" I am then escorted into the back room of the Justice Hall by a Peacekeeper. My parents and Phillius come in, and my mother smiles and hugs me. "I can't believe you are going into the Hunger Games! I've always known that you were going to volunteer when you were 16, but I know you're going to win!" My parents are happy for me, and I guess i should be too. They see this as a celebration. So what the hell, I'm going to win.

I meet Cato again in the car. He smiles at me and I can see the face that all the girls in District 2 would die for. Well, all except me, and I will kill him, yes, I will kill him. It is the only way I can have my victory. In front of the giant silver train that we will board in a few minutes, stands our Mentor for the Games, Enobaria. Enobaria won a few years ago, and she had her teeth sharpened to look like fangs after she won. These Capitol fashions are of no interest to me. "Hello you two, you know I've seen you in training, and neither of you are too bad. I can almost assure you that one of you will be the victor this year." I smile proudly and glare at Cato. Maybe Enobaria will respect me more if she knows I'm in this to win. When I step on to the train, I almost gasp with delight. Te chairs were comfortable, the walls almost sparkled and luscious food was everywhere. In District 2, we are a lot better off than most of the other Districts, but we aren't that wealthy, and this food was enough to make my mouth water. I looked over at Cato and I saw that he was looking over at me too. Suddenly, the train started moving. Off to the Capitol we go.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I notice on the train is the food. How can the Capitol people eat so much of it and stay so thin? While I am busy stuffing m face with any fruit pastry I can find, I watch the Reapings in the other districts. In District 1, two idiotic looking blond kids were chosen and although Cato and I were supposed to ally with District 1, I was certainly not looking forward to it. The only big scandal this year was the District 12 girl that volunteered for her sister. "So strong! So brave!" I mimicked in a nasty voice. I would aim for her first in the arena. Her face annoys me.

The next day, I wake to the sound of eggs frying. My nose carries me to the dining room, where Cato is already seated between Enobaria and Brutus eating eggs and sipping a brown drink. i sit down before a plate heaping with eggs and crisp sausages. We sit in awkward silence for a while, until the Capitol comes into view and I can't help but gasp at the sight of the tall silver buildings arranged in a perfect skyline. Enobaria looks at me, "Clove, to act like a winner, you can't be surprised by anything. Don't act starstruck, don't bbe in awe of anyone or anything. You hear me?" "Yes" I say surely, and I nod. After all, I am a winner.


End file.
